A Reborn Adversary
by Mr. Mike Kirby
Summary: eNeMeE had revived Galacta Knight and he turned him into a spirit monster called Morpho Knight. Now Morpho Knight had gone to Dream Land to get revenge on Meta Knight and Kirby and he hypnotized Blade Knight and Sword Knight to serve him. Not only that, he also plans on taking over Cappy Town. Will Kirby be able to defeat Morpho Knight?


A Reborn Adversary

Inside Nightmare Enterprise's base, eNeMeE and the salesman were having a conversation. "That pink puffball is a threat to my invasion scheme; I want him out of the way," eNeMeE said angrily.

"But sir, Kirby has defeated all the monsters we send to King Dedede; he is really strong," said the salesman.

eNeMeE pondered about this. "I'll just have to revive one of our old monsters," said eNeMeE. eNeMeE created electricity and a monster appeared. The monster is none other than Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight woke up and saw eNeMeE.

"Where am I?" he asked confused.

eNeMeE laughed. "You're at Nightmare Enterprises; I've just revived you," he explained to Galacta Knight. Galacta Knight blinked. "You see, I want you to go to Dream Land and get rid of Kirby," said eNeMeE.

"That's great, I want to get revenge on Kirby and Meta Knight," said Galacta Knight.

"Very good but first I'm going to strengthen you," said eNeMeE. eNeMeE used his magic to create an orange butterfly. The butterfly landed on Galacta Knight's lance and they merged together. Galacta Knight has changed his appearance. He had black skin, white glowing eyes, and yellow shoes and gloves. His armor is red with black ornamentations and he has white shoulder pads with a red swirl on them. His mask has horns which resemble antennae. He has red sparkling butterfly wings on his back. He wields a red sword with a butterfly pattern on the golden handle. Blue spots appear on both sides of the sword's tip and a snake eye like gemstone is on the handle. Galacta Knight looked at himself.

"I looked different," he said.

"I have turned you into a spirit monster," eNeMeE said. "I also gave you new powers so that you would be able to defeat Kirby."

"That pink puffball won't be able to stop me this time," said Galacta Knight.

"Exactly, by the way I'm changing your name since you have become a spirit monster," eNeMeE told Galacta Knight.

"What are you planning on calling him?" asked the salesman.

eNeMeE smirked. "I'm going to call him Morpho Knight," said eNeMeE.

"That's a nice name; I like it," said Galacta Knight, who is now called Morpho Knight.

"Now I want you to go out and find Kirby," said eNeMeE.

Morpho Knight transformed into a butterfly and flew out of the base. He then headed towards Dream Land.

In Dream Land, Kirby was playing outside. He is happy to enjoy the great outdoors. He ran across the grass chasing some butterflies. Suddenly an orange butterfly appeared. Kirby looked at the butterfly. He was about to chase after it when he heard his friends calling him. Kirby turned around and saw Tiff and Tuff.

"Kirby, come on, the mayor is inviting us to his house," said Tiff.

Kirby is happy to hear that. The mayor had asked Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff to help him around the house. Kirby liked to play with the mayor's sheep; but what he is really excited about was the lunch the mayor and his family are preparing for them. Kirby left with his friends. The butterfly watched Kirby leave. What Kirby didn't realize is that the butterfly was actually one of the old monsters that he fought. The butterfly fluttered into the sky.

Meanwhile Meta Knight is helping Blade Knight and Sword Knight with their training. "I think that's enough training for now," said Meta Knight. Blade Knight and Sword Knight stopped their training. They noticed Meta Knight looking uneasy.

"Is something wrong Meta Knight?" asked Blade Knight.

"I can't explain it; but I sense that something isn't right," said Meta Knight.

"We'll check it out," offered Sword Knight.

"No, it might be too dangerous," said Meta Knight. He pulled out Galaxia, his sword. "You stay here, I'll check it out," Meta Knight told his men. He left leaving Blade Knight and Sword Knight alone.

"Do you suppose something is going to happen?" Blade Knight asked Sword Knight.

"Probably," responded Sword Knight.

Just then a butterfly appeared. The butterfly transformed into a knight. Blade Knight and Sword Knight were both shocked at the scene.

"Hello Blade Knight and Sword Knight," said Morpho Knight.

"How do you know our names," asked Blade Knight.

"You may not recognize me; but you have known about me before," said Morpho Knight.

"Wait a minute, aren't you Galacta Knight?" asked Sword Knight.

"You're half right, I was Galacta Knight but now I have a new name, I am called Morpho Knight," said Morpho Knight.

"But that's impossible, Kirby defeated you," said Blade Knight.

"eNeMeE has revived me and he gave me new powers," explained Morpho Knight ."Now I came here to get revenge on Kirby and Meta Knight."

Blade Knight and Sword Knight pulled out their swords.

"We won't let you get revenge on Meta Knight and Kirby," said Blade Knight.

They charged at Morpho Knight but Morpho Knight teleported out of the way. Blade Knight and Sword Knight swung their swords at Morpho Knight but he deflected their swings.

"You're pretty good, maybe I could use you to defeat Kirby," said Morpho Knight.

"We'll never help you," said Blade Knight.

"Yeah, we obey Meta Knight's orders," added Sword Knight.

Morpho Knight laughed evilly. "We'll see about that," he said. Morpho Knight released hypnotic waves. The waves hit Blade Knight and Sword Knight. They were soon surrounded by an aura as they were put under Morpho Knight's control.

"You are under my control; you will do whatever I say," said Morpho Knight.

"Yes master," said Blade Knight and Sword Knight.

"Excellent, now I want you to find Kirby and eliminate him," said Morpho Knight.

"Yes master," said Blade Knight and Sword Knight. They left to find Kirby.

Meanwhile at the mayor's house, Tiff and Tuff are helping Hana with the chores while Kirby is playing with the sheep. The sheep saw Blade Knight and Sword Knight coming towards Kirby. The sheep ran into the pen to hide. Kirby became confused as to why the sheep are hiding. He turned around and saw Blade Knight and Sword Knight. Kirby decided to greet them.

"Poyo," said Kirby.

Blade Knight and Sword Knight drew their swords.

"Kirby, we came here to eliminate you," said Blade Knight.

"Prepare to meet your doom," said Sword Knight.

Before Kirby could respond, the hypnotized knights attacked Kirby. Kirby ran as the knights swung their swords at Kirby.

"Poyo!" cried Kirby.

The noise alerted Tiff, Tuff, the mayor and his family.

"What's going on around here?" asked the mayor.

Tuff pointed at the scene. "Look, its Blade Knight and Sword Knight," said Tuff. "They're attacking Kirby."

Tiff confronted the knights. "Leave Kirby alone," she told the knights.

"Sorry, but Kirby must be eliminated," said Blade Knight.

The knights continued chasing after Kirby. Blade Knight was about to hit Kirby with his sword when Meta Knight appeared and blocked the swing.

"What is the meaning of this?!" said Meta Knight. He faced the knights. "I order you to stop attacking Kirby," said Meta Knight.

"We don't listen to you anymore," said Sword Knight.

They begin to attack Meta Knight. Meta Knight deflected their chops. Blade Knight and Sword Knight realized that Meta Knight had bested them.

"We'll come back for you later," Blade Knight told Meta Knight and Kirby. He turned towards Sword Knight. "Come on, Sword Knight, let's retreat," said Blade Knight. The knights disappeared.

"Are you alright Kirby?" asked Hana.

Kirby nodded. "Poyo," said Kirby.

Tiff turned towards Meta Knight. "Thanks for saving Kirby," she said to Meta Knight.

"What I like to know is why Blade Knight and Sword Knight attack Kirby?" asked Tuff.

"Yeah, it's not like them to do that," said Tiff.

"That's what I'd like to know to," said Meta Knight. "I sensed something was wrong so I went to investigate. I saw Blade Knight and Sword Knight heading towards the mayor's house so I followed them. When I got there, they were attacking Kirby."

"Something must have happened to them," said Tuff. "They had a strange aura around them."

"I bet Dedede has something to do with this," said Tiff. "Let's go pay him a visit." Tiff, Tuff, Meta Knight, and Kirby headed towards Castle Dedede.

"Do be careful," Hana said.

"Don't worry, we will," said Tiff.

Inside the castle, Dedede is having his lunch.

"This sure is delicious," said Dedede as he ate his lunch.

Suddenly Kirby and his friends burst into the dining room.

"Alright Dedede, what have you done to Blade Knight and Sword Knight?" demanded Tiff.

"Blade Knight and Sword Knight?" asked Dedede in confusion.

"Yeah, Blade Knight and Sword Knight attacked Kirby," said Tuff.

"Yeah, so what did you do to them?" asked Tiff.

"We didn't do anything to them," said Escargoon.

"Yeah, and besides why would I have Blade Knight and Sword Knight attack Kirby when I can order monsters," said Dedede.

"Admit it, you've used a monster to control Blade Knight and Sword Knight," said Tuff.

"We told you, we didn't do anything to them," said Escargoon.

"I didn't order a monster; if I did, I would have it attack Kirby right now," said Dedede.

"The king is telling the truth," said Meta Knight.

"If Dedede isn't behind this, then who is?" Tiff wondered.

Suddenly a butterfly appeared along with Blade Knight and Sword Knight. Kirby recognized the butterfly. The butterfly changed into Morpho Knight.

"I did," said Morpho Knight.

Tiff and Tuff recognized the voice.

"Is that Galacta Knight?" asked Tuff in surprise.

"Yes I am or should I say I was," said Morpho Knight.

Dedede turned towards Escargoon.

"Didn't Kirby defeat him?" Dedede asked Escargoon.

"Yeah," answered Escargoon. "So why is here?"

"I've been brought back to life," explained Morpho Knight.

"Wait, what do you mean by when you said that you were Galacta Knight?" asked Tiff.

"I go by a new name; I'm called Morpho Knight," said Morpho Knight.

"What have you done to my men?" asked Meta Knight.

"I simply hypnotized them and they are under my control," explained Morpho Knight. "You see, I came here to get my revenge on you and Kirby."

"Listen here Morpho Knight, Kirby had defeated you once and he will defeat you again," said Tiff.

Morpho Knight laughed. "I highly doubt that," he said. He turned towards the hypnotized knights. "Blade Knight, Sword Knight, kick them out of the castle," ordered Morpho Knight.

"Yes master," said the knights. They threw Kirby and his friends out of the castle.

"Well, that was easy," said Escargoon.

"Say Morpho Knight, now that you've kicked Kirby out, we should team up and defeat Kirby," said Dedede.

"I'm afraid not, Sire, I don't work for you anymore," said Morpho Knight.

"What!" exclaimed Dedede. "But you're a monster; you're supposed to listen to me."

"Sorry King Dedede, but I'm taking over now," said Morpho Knight. He turned to the hypnotized knights again. "Blade Knight, Sword Knight, kick them out too," said Morpho Knight pointing to Dedede and Escargoon. Blade Knight and Sword Knight threw them out too.

"You can't do this to me; I'm the king around here!" yelled Dedede from outside the castle.

Tiff turned to Meta Knight. "Meta Knight, what's going on here?" she asked.

"It seems we are facing a spirit monster," said Meta Knight.

"A spirit monster?" asked Tuff.

"Spirit monsters are monsters that come back to life," explained Meta Knight. "They have new strong attacks and they are sent to get revenge on the star warrior that defeated them."

"That's you and Kirby," said Tiff.

"Yes, Kirby defeated Galacta Knight and I've beaten him during the war; so those are both reasons Morpho Knight wants revenge on us," said Meta Knight.

"Well I demand that Kirby defeats Morpho Knight," said Dedede.

Kirby and his friends looked surprised.

"You want Kirby to defeat Morpho Knight?" asked Tiff.

"Yes, I want my castle back," said Dedede.

"Dedede is right, Kirby must defeat Morpho Knight," said Meta Knight. "It's the only way to release Blade Knight and Sword Knight from Morpho Knight's control."

"Alright then let's do this." Said Tuff.

"Hold on Tuff, Morpho Knight is strong," said Tiff.

"We need a plan to defeat Morpho Knight," said Meta Knight. So Kirby and his friends put their heads together to come up with a way to defeat Morpho Knight.

Meanwhile Morpho Knight is at the village causing mayhem.

"I now have control over Cappy Town, so you have to do as I say or you'll be sorry," Morpho Knight told the cowering Cappies.

"You heard what he said, do as he says or we'll make you pay," said Sword Knight.

Kirby and his friends arrived.

"We won't let you terrorize Cappy Town," said Tiff.

Morpho Knight laughed. "Well, if it isn't Kirby and his friends," he said.

"Listen here Morpho Knight, you'd better give me my castle back or Kirby will defeat you," said Dedede.

"Very well, then I'll have to defeat Kirby," said Morpho Knight.

Morpho Knight charged at Kirby but Kirby avoided the attack. Kirby tried to attack Morpho Knight but Morpho Knight teleported.

"You're right Meta Knight, he does have new attacks," said Tuff.

Morpho Knight released evil ghostly faces. The attack hit Kirby.

"Kirby, suck it up," said Tiff.

Morpho Knight released more ghostly faces. Kirby tried to inhale them but the ghostly faces were too fast for Kirby to inhale them. Kirby got hit by the attack.

"You don't stand a chance Kirby; I'm too strong for you," said Morpho Knight. He turned towards Blade Knight. "Finish him," ordered Morpho Knight.

Blade Knight was about to strike Kirby when Meta knight blocked the attack. Blade Knight swung his sword at Meta knight but Meta Knight countered the swings. Before Blade Knight knew it, Meta Knight knocked the sword out of Blade Knight's hand.

"Kirby, suck up the sword," said Tiff.

Kirby inhaled the sword and transformed into Sword Kirby. "Go get him Sword Kirby," said Tuff. Kirby faced Morpho Knight as Morpho Knight raised his sword.

"You won't defeat me this time," he said to Kirby.

Both Kirby and Morpho Knight charged at each other. They swung their swords. Sword Kirby is getting the advantage as he is attacking Morpho Knight.

"I refused to lose to you," said Morpho Knight.

He released a barrage of ghostly faces but Kirby managed to evade them all. Sword Kirby charged up his Sword Beam. Morpho Knight knew what was coming.

"Not again," Morpho Knight moaned.

Sword Kirby released his Sword Beam. The Sword Beam hit Morpho Knight. Morpho Knight glowed and he disappeared into a group of butterflies. Kirby returned to normal as Blade Knight and Sword Knight were snapped out of their trance. The villagers cheered for Kirby's victory.

"What happened to Morpho Knight?" asked Tuff.

"He's been defeated," said Meta Knight.

"Will he ever come back?" asked Tiff.

"Who knows, this is the first time a spirit monster has been defeated," said Meta Knight. "The important thing is that everyone is safe."

"That's right and thanks to Kirby, I've got my castle back," said Dedede. "Come on Escargoon; let's head back to the castle."

Dedede and Escargoon went into their limo and drove back to the castle. Meanwhile Blade Knight and Sword Knight are trying to figure out what happened.

"Meta Knight, what happened?" asked Blade Knight.

"Morpho Knight had hypnotized you and Sword Knight and you attacked Kirby," said Meta Knight.

Blade Knight and Sword Knight were shocked at this.

"We're sorry for attacking Kirby," said Sword Knight.

"It's alright, it wasn't your fault," said Meta Knight. He then hugged his men.

"Well Kirby, you've beaten a spirit monster," said Tiff

"Poyo," said Kirby.

eNeMeE and the salesman had watched the whole thing.

"It looks like Kirby had defeated Morpho Knight, sir," the salesman said to his boss.

eNeMeE smirked. "Don't worry, we'll defeat Kirby sooner or later," he said. "After all, this is only the beginning."


End file.
